This invention relates to a method for assembling to an article a plurality of associated components which are associated with one another through wiring materials including cables. An example is assembling associated component units of an automotive air-conditioning system such a heater control panel, a heater unit and a blower unit to an automobile vehicle body.
The heater unit and blower unit carry various types of dampers which are interlocked through cables with various control members provided on the heater control panel. According to a conventional method of assembly, the heater control panel, the heater unit and the blower unit are separately mounted onto the vehicle body and then connected by wiring between the panel and the heater unit and between the panel and the blower unit with cables.
In the foregoing method, the wiring using cables has to be performed in a very limited space inside the cabin of a vehicle, so that the worker is subjected to undue hardship which constitutes a problem against improvement of the productivity.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide an assembling method in which not only the connection wiring is made easier but also the associated components can be assembled simultaneously to an article in order to improve greatly the productivity of the assembly work.